Gibbs's Rules
| }} /Rules|Rules}} }} ]] Gibbs's Rules are an extensive series of guidelines that Leroy Jethro Gibbs lives by and teaches to the people he works closely with. Origins Gibbs's rules originated from his first wife, Shannon, who told him at their first meeting, "Everyone needs a code they can live by."Season 6, Episode 4, . The only rule of Shannon's personal code that is quoted is either her first or third: "Never date a lumberjack." Years later, after their marriage, Gibbs began writing his rules down, keeping them in a small tin inside his home.Season 7, Episode 24, .Though he uses it often we almost never see the tin. The knowledge of the rules' origins is left as a mystery to the people that Gibbs works with, though some of them do make concentrated efforts to find out. Tony makes several attempts to find out who taught Gibbs the rules, though he has not yet met with any success. On one occasion, he quoted Rule Nine as a rule that "they teach you in the Marine Corps," but the Marine in question was unaware of what he was referring to.Season 1, Episode 20, . On another occasion, Tony asked Jackson Gibbs if he had taught the rules to his son, but the older man denied any involvement. On the other hand, when Rule Twenty-Three was once referred to during a case, a nearby MP quoted the rule correctly.Season 2, Episode 9, . Rules At the beginning of her tenure with NCIS, Gibbs informed Ziva David that there were approximately fifty rules that were his job to teach her.Season 3, Episode 4, . Some years later, Gibbs added the fifty-first rule to the tin he kept the rules in. According to Tony, seven of the rules directly concern lawyers, and that the eighth rule was inspired by a lawyer.Season 6, Episode 7, . Rule forty and above are not rules necessary for everyday life, they are for emergencies. Note: Look below at Duplication for info about rules # 1-3 "LIST" Of the fifty-one rules, only twenty-four have been revealed: Rule #1: Never let suspects stay together.Season 1, Episode 1, . Rule #1: Never screw over your partner.Season 4, Episode 14, . Rule #2: Always wear gloves at a crime scene. Rule #3: Don't believe what you're told. Double check. Rule #3: Never be unreachable. (*Most likely one of Mike Franks' "Golden Rules" (see below) as opposed to Gibbs, because Gibbs has been known to intentionally be unreachable.*) Season 3, Episode 13, . This rule is also shown in Season 7, Episode 24, , in the background when Gibbs opens the box. Rule #4: The best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one other person - if you must. There is no third best. Rule #6: Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness.Season 7, Episode 12, . This rule has been mentioned throughout the series, but only in this episode was it given a specific number. The rule is also a direct reference to John Wayne's catch phrase in She Wore A Yellow Ribbon (John Ford, Director). Wayne said: "Never apologize, mister, it's a sign of weakness." to subordinates in a military situation. Mark Harmon's career has paralleled John Wayne's. They both were quarterback of their southern California college football team, both went into acting. (Harmon's father, Tom Harmon, was a Heisman Trophy winner and actor & announcer as well.) Rule #7: Always be specific when you lie.Season 1, Episode 23, . Rule #8: Never take anything for granted.Season 3, Episode 10, . Rule #9: Never go anywhere without a knife.Season 1, Episode 13, . :: Sometimes listed as "Never leave home without a knife." Rule #10: Never get personally involved in a case.Season 7, Episode 21, . Rule #11: When the job is done, walk away.Season 6, Episode 24, . Rule #12: Never date a coworker.Season 1, Episode 15, . Rule #13: Never, ever involve a lawyer. Rule #15: Always work as a team.Season 5, Episode 5, . Rule #18: It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission. Rule #22: Never, ever bother Gibbs in interrogation.Season 4, Episode 10, . Rule #23: Never mess with a Marine's coffee... if you want to live. Rule #27: There are two ways to follow someone. -- First way they never notice you. -- Second way they only notice you.Season 7, Episode 15, . Rule #38: Your case, your lead.Season 6, Episode 16, . Rule #39: There is no such thing as coincidence. Rule #40: If it seems someone is out to get you, they are.Season 7, Episode 22, . Rule #44: First things first, hide the women and children.Season 7, Episode 23, . This rule was mentioned in this episode, but did not receive a number until Season 7, Episode 24, . Rule #45: Clean up the mess that you make. Rule #51: Sometimes - You're wrong. Other Rules *In my country, on my team, working my cases, my people don't bypass the chain of command.Season 3, Episode 5, . This is identified as a rule because Ziva David asks in the same conversation, "Are there any more of these rules I should be aware of?" and Gibbs replies, "About fifty of them." *The "Unspoken Rule" (Franks): You do what you have to do for family. (Season 8 Episode 1) *Don't work the system when you can work the people.Season 1, Episode 2, . *Don't stop checking and rechecking evidence until you are satisfied. *Besides Rule 13, Gibbs has 6 other rules involving lawyers, but, according to DiNozzo, "You only need to know number 13; it's the umbrella one." *Abigail Borin, Gibbs' counterpart at CGIS, also has a set of rules. The only one currently known is her Rule #1: Never Make Excuses. Exceptions Although Gibbs has his list of rules to live by, he does not always adhere to them. One example is Rule #3. When Gibbs does not wish to be reached, he has been known to leave his cell phone behind.Season 5, Episode 19, . Also, on the anniversary of his last marriage, he unplugged his home phone and dropped his cell phone in paint thinner after his ex-wife began harrassing him with phone calls. Gibbs also admits that rule number 10 is the one that he has had the most "trouble with." Gibbs broke Rule #1 (Never let suspects stay together) on "Ships in the Night" (Season 8) in order to get a confession. He put the suspects together. This also occurred in "Caught on Tape", but the suspects turned out to be innocent. Gibbs also broke Rule #12 with former NCIS Director and partner in Europe, Jenny Shepard. Jenny was Gibbs's probie in their Europe missions and became romantically involved, which was ended by Jenny so she could lead her own team in Madrid. Although, since the relationship ended badly, some people suspect that this rule was created because of this relationship. Another exception that Gibbs sometimes makes concerns Rule #6. Though Gibbs constantly tells people around him never apologize, that it is a sign of weakness, he himself has apologized on eight occasions: ::1. To Kate Todd for being late to her funeral. ("Kill Ari Part 2")Season 3, Episode 2, . ::2. To Tim McGee for not backing him up when he was interrogated and arrested by the DC Metro Police. ::3. To Ducky following his return from Mexico. ::4. To Joann Fielding for not being able to protect Shannon and Kelly. ("Mother's Day")Season 7, Episode 16, . ::5. To Abby for frightening her and not being able to tell her what she wants to hear. ::6. Gibbs accepts McGee's apology for not bringing his sister in for questioning. ("Twisted Sister") ::7. To the victim's lover for her loss, although he originally believes that she was being selfish ("A Man Walks Into A Bar...) Gibbs also almost never accepts an apology from someone, preferring to simply offer correction to whomever made an error in an attempt to teach a lesson. One exception to this aspect of the rule was when McGee apologized concerning the situation with his sister, Sarah. Gibbs has also accepted some apologizes because they are covered by rule #18: "It's better to seek forgiveness, than ask permission."Season 4, Episode 9, . Duplications Throughout the series, there have been two rules referenced as the first and third of Gibbs's rules. For some time, it was believed that the duplications were either continuity errors or that the list of rules was meant to be malleable. Eventually, however, Executive Producer Shane Brennan revealed that the duplication was actually intentional: “Gibbs lives his life by a set of rules that took root from the first day he met Shannon. Over time, Gibbs added to the rules. When he joined NCIS, Mike Franks told him he didn't need dozens of different rules to be an agent... just three 'golden rules.' And this is why we have double ups on rules #1 and #3. Three of them are Gibbs's rules; three of them are Mike Franks’ rules. We are still to reveal the double-up on rule #2. And it's up to the fans to guess which of the rules were Mike Franks’ three golden rules and which were Gibbs's.” Shane Brennan's explanation of the duplication of Rules #1 and #3. In spite of this, however, Franks seems to know Gibbs' rules as well as anyone, as evidenced in the episode "Patriot Down" when Gibbs passed the message "Rule #44" (First things first: hide the women and children) to him through Camilla. The 40s While most of the rules are for everyday use, Gibbs's rules 40-49 are considered emergency rules, to be invoked only in the most dire of circumstances. When Gibbs told Abby that rule 40 was in play, and Abby told Tony, he took it to mean that "something unspeakably bad is going down." Notes and References Category:Character Subpages